An all-wheel drive system can provide increased traction and stability for the vehicle. However, whenever there is a failure of the all-wheel drive system, the vehicle may revert back to a front-wheel drive system. Thus, the torque supplied to the rear wheels is then redistributed to the front wheels, which can cause an increased amount of torque to be supplied to the front wheels. Therefore it is important to determine how the torque should be limited to provide a smooth operation of the vehicle in the event of a failure of the all-wheel drive system.